Confession
by Faith4000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened the evening everyone knew that Garcia was going out with Lynch? Why did Morgan leave so suddenly? this is my one-shot about how Derek reacted and where he went.


**A/N: One-shot about Morgan/Garcia. Enjoy****! **

Morgan burst into Garcia's office, finding her sitting in front of the computer screen typing. She turned around with a shocked expression, scared by the sudden appearance of Derek.

"So it's true?" he asked angrily. She looked at him puzzled not knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You're dating that man?" he added walking towards her.

She sighed looking up at him as he knelt down next to her "you can't do that Pen" he spoke seriously. She let out a sarcastic laugh "really?! Why not?" she stood up and walked two steps away from him.

"Because you're _my_ princess, my baby girl. I won't share you with anyone else" he spoke convincingly. He tried to keep his tone casual and not show his hurt feelings and anger.

Penelope closed her eyes and turned away from him "you were expecting me to wait for you?" she lowered her head and listened to his long sigh.

"Tell me you don't love me then. Tell me you're in love with Lynch" he spoke loudly, the anger obvious in his voice.

"I can't, because that would be a lie." She turned slowly to face him "I'm in love with _you_" she confessed surprising both him and herself.

Derek gulped and walked towards her "you have to break up." He spoke with an ordering tone.

"No" she answered firmly, freeing her arms from his grab. "I'm trying to get over you" She walked away from him, turning her back to him again.

"I-" he started, she could feel his hesitation then he finally spoke "what if told you that I loved you" his last words were in a low and deep voice. She felt her heart stop when she heard them. Right then she felt his honesty but was too scared to believe him.

"You're just pulling my leg, I can hardly believe you" her voice was starting to get weepy as Derek approached her soundlessly.

He turned her to him "hey, look at me girl" she stared into his eyes and let her tears fall freely. Derek didn't need to speak, all his unsaid words were apparent in his eyes.

"I love you" he emphasized cupping her face. Penelope stood still, her heart beating fast as hell. That moment was like a dream, she had waited and fantasized about it since she met Derek and now it was happening. Derek reached for her lips and kissed her gently, his kiss went passionate as he started feeling her responding. Wrapping their arms around each other they got lost in the moment not noticing Kevin Lynch coming into the office.

Kevin was holding a happy expression on his face before that sight turned his happiness to shock. "Penelope" he spoke weakly before she pulled away from Derek with shock on her face.

Kevin hesitated to speak as his eyes looked from his girlfriend to Morgan. He turned hurriedly and walked down the hall. He heard Garcia call after him and stopped. He turned to face her.

"We should talk" she said to him and he nodded in silence. Two minutes later they stood in an empty office, uncomfortable to talk. Garcia took a deep breath and started "I'm so sorry Kevin"

"I take it, from what I saw, that it's over between us" he spoke with his eyes full of sorrow

"Derek just confessed to me that he loved me" she said uncomfortably.

"Do you love him?" he spoke. His eyes starting to fill with tears. She nodded and lowered her head shamefully

"Do you believe him?" he asked with a hint of anger

"He wouldn't lie to me" she answered.

He nodded and walked towards the door "I would lie if I said it didn't break my heart but I'm glad for you" he turned the door knob and opened the door "I love you and I just want your happiness". Penelope cried as she saw him leave, she hated hurting people especially Kevin.

She sadly walked back to her office where Morgan was standing against the wall. "You okay, baby?" he asked hugging her tightly.

"No" she spoke with a tearful expression, "I just broke his heart. He didn't deserve that" Derek stroked her hair gently "you did the right thing in telling him the truth. Lying to him would have made things worse" she nodded slightly and hugged him back.

"Would you stay with me for a while? I still have some work to finish" Derek smiled and pulled away to look at her.

"Sure" he answered, smoothing his thumb across her cheek then kissed her lips gently. Penelope smiled inwardly, Happiness was all she felt at that exact moment, her dream had finally come true and now she was the happiest woman on earth.

**A/N: please comment.**


End file.
